


Sleepover at Bradford's

by FennecIam



Series: We should do that more often [3]
Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24163759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FennecIam/pseuds/FennecIam
Summary: - That what they meant by “rain with wind bursts”, - she manages to say. She slowly turns to Tim, who is as shocked as she is.- Well… I guess, you are staying the night after all, - he says.ORLucy can't get home due to weather conditions, so she stays the night at Bradford's.Takes place after chapter one of "Wedding elves".
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Series: We should do that more often [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739710
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Sleepover at Bradford's

Pizza was long gone. Lucy started to feel really sleepy, with Cojo snuggled at her lap and TV in the background. The sound of raindrops outside, and whispers of the leaves at the wind calmed her down even more. She loved the way things were between her and Tim, the thought that it was kind of weird how they suddenly got along so well pushed in the furthest box. 

\- I don’t want to be a bad host, - Tim starts, - but this way you are going to fall asleep on my couch, - Lucy smiles, as she stretches, only now noticing that her left leg fell asleep under Cojo.  
\- If you want me out, just say, and I will be on my way, - she says.  
\- Well, it’s almost one a.m., and if I remember correctly, you have a shift tomorrow, - Tim stands up, picking the last empty box of pizza, that was finished hours ago. With a sigh, Lucy pushes Cojo a little.  
\- Come on, honey, mommy needs to go home, - she says. With a little whine, Cojo jumps on the floor.  
\- You know you are spoiling him, right? - Tim asks from the kitchen.  
\- He deserves all of it, - she replies, picking up her jacket. - And with a dad like this, he deserves it even more, - she teases him. Tim leans against the kitchen door frame.  
\- A dad like this? What are trying to say? - he perks up an eyebrow.  
\- You are being unfair to him, - Lucy admits, putting shoes back on.  
\- Unfair? Teaching manners is unfair now? - Lucy rolls her eyes at this statement.  
\- As you wish. But it won’t stop me from spoiling my little handsome man, - she bends down to squeeze Cojo’s cheeks. - Cause you are the most handsome little men, aren’t you? - she says.  
\- Ok, Chen, head out, already, - Tim chuckles. Lucy makes a face at him, while turning to the door. But as she opens it, the entire force of nature, bursts into the living room. In two jumps, Tim is at the door, slamming it shut. Lucy, shocked, with water drops running down her face and hair, exhales.  
\- That what they meant by “rain with wind bursts”, - she manages to say. She slowly turns to Tim, who is as shocked as she is. With the TV on, banter and good sound isolation in this house, that Tim did himself years ago, they didn’t even realize that the gates of hell opened and poured down LA.  
\- Well… I guess, you are staying the night after all, - he says.

Half an hour later, the weather still hasn’t calmed down, Lucy’s hair finally dried a bit and Cojo, the happiest dog on Earth, had all the scratches he could ever ask for.

\- It is pointless to wait for it to calm down, - Tim states, looking out of the window.  
\- Yeah, I guess. Just don’t want to be a burden, - she replies, texting Jackson to make sure he is safe. Stupid night shifts.  
\- It’s fine, you already tried to doze off on that couch, can do it again, - Tim chuckles.  
\- Well, they say it will go away in an hour, and I can go home, - she tries again.  
\- What? At 2 a.m.? - Tim turns to her, hands in the pockets of his shorts.  
\- Yeah… - Lucy smirks. - Sleepover party? - Tim rolls his eyes.  
\- What are you, twelve? I get you the pillows and blanket. Do you want to change? - Lucy is surprised at what a good host Tim can be.  
\- It would’ve been nice, yes, - she says, looking down at her skinny jeans. 

Another twenty minutes pass as Lucy desperately tries to make herself a bed on the couch, while Cojo keeps jumping on it and wiggling his entire body. The smart boy has figured out that his favourite human isn’t going anywhere.

\- Told you, you spoiled him, - Tim chuckles, sipping bear. - I can help you, because he would listen to my commands, - he says with mockery in his voice. Lucy furiously looks at him from her bent and tangled position, as Cojo licks her face again.  
\- Than may be stop bragging and help? - she says. Tim takes another sip of bear, than puts the bottle on the counter.  
\- Cojo, down! - the T.O. voice makes Lucy jump a little, but she quickly reminds herself, that she is no longer a rookie. Cojo whines, but jumps from the couch. - Good boy. Place! - Cojo jogs across the room to his bed. - Good boy, - finishes Tim. Lucy rolls her eyes.  
\- Show off, - she mutters, finally being able to put down the blanket and pillows.  
\- What was that, Boot? - Tim perks up an eyebrow.  
-Nothing, - Lucy smirks.  
\- You are going to disrespect me in my own home, Chen? - Tim’s voice goes to authoritarian again, but she can tell he is joking.  
\- No, sir, - she replies. - So what about that sleepover party? - she smiles again.  
\- Are you serious? Chen, I am not in the mood to braid your hair and discuss boys, - Tim groans. Lucy chuckles.  
\- Meaning there is a time when you are in the mood for this? Notes taken, - she smiles. Tim rolls his eyes.  
\- Yeah, in your dreams, - he bites back.  
\- Come on, I can't just go to sleep. Let’s play a game or something? - Lucy whines.  
\- Maybe you want a tale before bed? - Tim continues to mock her.  
\- Tim, come on, - she says. - One game won’t kill you, - Tim sighs.  
\- Ok, but only one, - he says, taking a seat in his armchair.  
\- Cool, so, truth or dare, - Lucy picks up her bottle of bear. - If you don’t want to do something or answer the question, you drink, - Tim sighs again.  
\- You are twelve, aren’t you? - he says. - Fine, but we do only five rounds each, - he says, finger pointing at her.  
\- Ten, - she tries to bargen.  
\- Five, or I am going to bed, - Tim says in his T.O. voice.  
\- You're no fun, - Lucy smiles. - Five it is then. So, truth or dare? - she starts.  
\- Truth, - Lucy squints at him.  
\- Are one of those people who only pick truth? - she asks.  
\- No. Truth or dare? - he smirks.  
\- Wait, that wasn’t my question! - Lucy protests.  
\- Question is a question. Truth or dare? - he repeats. Lucy sighs.  
\- I hate you, - she says under her breath.  
\- That is neither truth nor dare, - he smirks.  
\- Dare, - she finally answers.  
\- Make Cojo do any command, - he says. Lucy looks over to the dog’s bed. He already heard his name, so he perks his head up and starts wagging his tail.  
\- Cojo, speak! - Lucy tries. Cojo turns his head to one side with a confused look on his face. Tim chuckles. - Shut up, - Lucy bites. - Cojo, seat! - the dog tilts its head to the other side.  
\- You need help getting you more bear? - Tim smiles. Lucy pays no attention to the question.  
\- Cojo, come! - she slaps her knees. Cojo stands up, shooting a nervous glare towards Tim. - Come! Come on boy, - Lucy slaps her knees again and this time Cojo jogs to the couch. - Good boy! - she squeezes his cheeks.  
\- Good job, - Tim congratulates her.  
\- Truth or dare? - Lucy replies.  
\- Dare, - Lucy thinks for a second.  
\- Go outside for five seconds, - Tim blinks few times.  
\- Outside? You’ve seen what out there, - he protests.  
\- Five seconds, - she says. Tim takes a sip of his bear. - Oh, come on, - she laughs.  
\- I will not promote dangerous behaviors, Boot, - he says.  
\- It’s not dangerous, you just don’t want to get up, - she pokes him.  
\- Truth or dare, Chen?  
\- Truth, - she replies. Tim straightens up.  
\- Ok, that is going to be interesting, - he smiles. - How many times, during your year as a rookie, have you wished I was ill, hurt or wounded, so you wouldn’t have to ride with me for a week or even more? - he asks. Lucy’s eyes widen.  
\- Never, - she states.  
\- Liar, - he smirks. Lucy rolls her eyes.  
\- No, seriously, never, - she says. - You were an asshole sometimes…. Most times… But you were a great T.O., - Tim squints at her.  
\- Not even once, Chen? - he genuinely wants to know, and that makes Lucy kind of sad.  
\- Not even once, - she answers. Tim sits back, hand to his chin.  
\- Fine, I believe you for now, - he says, with a little smile.  
\- Truth or dare?  
\- Truth, - Lucy thinks for a second, unsure, whether she wants to know the answer.  
\- Why you didn’t take a rookie this year? - he exhales and that makes her nervous.  
\- I can’t tell you that, - he replies, and for some reason she can hear a hint of sadness in his voice.  
\- Come on, of course you can, - she encourages him. Now she really needs to find out what it is. She distinctly remembers the first day of the new rookies, how she teased him that none of them would compare, and he just went silent. She thought he was just trying to put up his barriers again for the new blood, but then Grey said, that officer Bradford has asked him not to assign him a rookie. That was weird, knowing how much Tim loves torturing fresh officers, but she never asked him why, caught up at her free fall.  
\- Because I don’t know if I will be able to finish their training, - he answers. First things that came to mind were all really bad, and Lucy quickly shut them down.  
\- Why? - she asks.  
\- That is the second question, - he tries to get out of that situation.  
\- Screw rules, just answer, - she spits out. She is worried. Really worried. Tim is silent for another ten seconds.  
\- Grey said that I might get a sargent position in about three months from your 30 day push, - he says. Lucy feels like a rock was lifted from her chest.  
\- That is wonderful! Congratulations! - she attempts to jump from her place, not exactly knowing why, but Cojo prevents her from doing so.  
\- Yeah… - for some reason Tim is not as excited as she is.  
\- But something's not right… - her joy instantly disappears.  
\- The position might be on the other side of town, - he says.  
\- So what? It’s your dream job! - Lucy can’t understand why he is so down about it all.  
\- Mid-Wilshire was my home for the entire 13 years of duty, Chen. It is difficult to leave something like this behind, - he sighs. And now Lucy gets it. For 13 years he worked alongside those people, and now he had to start over.  
\- Well, it’s not like we vanish or something, - she smiles. - I mean, I definitely will force you to go play paintball every Sunday, - she looks closely at his expressions, hoping that would bring his spirits up. He finally smiles.  
\- I bet you would, - he chuckles. - So, as you asked two questions instead of one, I am gonna do the same to you, - he smirks. - Truth or dare? - Lucy rolls her eyes.  
\- Will you make me do two dares, if I say dare? - she asks.  
\- You are not the one asking questions now, Chen, so truth or dare? - he gives he his best Tim smile.  
\- Ok, dare, - she hopes that it won’t be two dares.  
\- Ten burpees, - Lucy’s jaw drops.  
\- What? Why? - she whines, getting up from the couch.  
\- Because I am an asshole, - he states. Lucy groans, but starts her set. - And while you are at it, truth or dare? - he was enjoying himself, even too much for Lucy’s taste.  
\- Truth, - she breathes out on a jump, counting silently.  
\- Fuck, marry kill: Grey, Cojo, me, - she exhales loudly, on her sixth burpee.  
\- Have you always been that… Narcissistic… Or you are feeling under the weather? - she breathes out.  
\- I am just trying to catch you on your previous lie, - he says.  
\- Fine then, - she finishes the set, standing up, breathing heavily. - I would marry Cojo, because he is the only supportive man in my life, kill Grey, cause I respect his marriage too much to be a homewrecker…  
\- Right, because killing him would not wreck his home, - Tim chuckles.  
\- I’d rather kill his entire family, than make them go through someone cheating, - she states, only now realizing that she cornered herself. Tim tries to contain his laughter. - Fuck you! - she throws her hands in the air.  
\- Yeah, that is exactly what was left, - he is now laughing.  
\- Shut up! - she collapses on the couch, feeling the burpees in her entire body. - You set the entire thing up, - she says.  
\- That is the point of fuck, marry, kill, - he chuckles. - But yes, good to know, that you weren’t lying earlier, - he smiles. Lucy is really angry and embarrassed right now, and as this questions threw her off balance, the box that she tried to ignore opens up.  
\- Truth or dare? - she asks. She tries to look as calm as possible.  
\- Even though I suspect a revenge, truth, - Tim answers.  
\- Do you think this is weird? - she asks.  
\- What weird? - he perks up an eyebrow. Lucy gestures to them  
\- This. Our relationship. I’ve never seen you hang out with your other rookies before.. Is this weird? I mean, we started running together only a month ago, and now I am sleeping over, - she is nervous.  
\- Do you think this is weird? - he asks back. - And consider this my next truth question, - Lucy raises her eyebrows.  
\- Why do you think I would’ve picked truth?  
\- Because you don’t want ten more burpees, - he is right, as much as she doesn’t want to admit it.  
\- I don’t know, - she finally answers. - I never would’ve thought that we can be such close friends. But I trust you, and hanging out with you makes me feel better. I know I can tell you basically anything, so that is comforting, - she lists, mostly to herself. - But is it weird from a professional point of view? - he sighs.  
\- Maybe… A little bit, - he admits. - But there are no rules against us hanging out, so, I don’t see why it should matter, - this comforts her a bit.  
\- Thanks, - she says.  
\- Any time, - he smiles. - And that were our five rounds each, so I am going to bed, - he stands up, stretching. Cojo looks at him from his position on Lucy’s lap.  
\- Yeah, I feel tired as well, - she admits. The rock was lifted from her shoulders, now that she knows that Tim doesn't find their relationship weird.  
\- Goodnight, Boot, - he says quietly, as he walks towards his room.  
\- Goodnight, asshole, - she whispers back.  
\- Watch it, - he turns at the door, pointing finger at her, as she laughs.  
\- Fine, fine, good night, - she smiles, finally laying down.

Lucy was having a fantastic dream. In it she was a T.O. and her first rookie was a pitbull named officer Snuggles. He was the best boy, so smart! On their first day he chased robbers, participated in a shooting, saving her from a bullet, tackling her on the ground seconds before it would hit her. In the end she was bragging to others, how great her rookie is, after Nolan complained, that his cat, officer Whiskers, was so skittish, that he jumped on a tree, when the shots were fired. Right when she was about to say, how brave officer Snuggles is, Tim approached her.

\- You will be late, - he states.  
\- No, I won’t, we will roll out in just a second, - she answers.  
\- Boot? - he says, shaking her by her shoulders.  
\- Stop, I will be fine, let me just call officer Snuggles, and we are on our way, - she says. Tim stops for a second, looking her dead in the eyes. And then he leans down and licks her face.

Lucy wakes up to Cojo licking her face.

\- I think officer Snuggles can wait, - Tim smirks, towering over her. She instantly jumps up.  
\- What time is it? - she says, trying to figure out where she put her jeans yesterday. Tim takes a sip of his coffee. He is already fully dressed and ready to go to work.  
\- Just near seven, - he says.  
\- No, no, no, no, - Lucy says, frantically trying to find her jeans. Tim follows her with his eyes, still sipping his coffee.  
\- Why are you so calm? - she asks, finally holding the pair in her hands.  
\- I am not the one who’s car’s well being depends on the weather conditions, - he smirks.  
\- Shit! - Lucy storms out of the house, to see her car under a big tree branch. - No, no, no! - she groans. Tim leans on the door frame.  
\- I can give you a ride if you want, - he says, taking another sip from his cup.  
\- Yes, that would’ve been nice, - she answers, still sad.  
\- Get dressed and we are heading out in five minutes, - he says.  
\- Five? - she whines.  
\- You wanna do it in three? - he perks up an eyebrow.  
\- No, sir, - she sighs. - Next time we are doing this at my place, - she points at him.  
\- A sleepover? - he smirks.  
\- What are you, twelve? - she bites back. - But if you want to call it that, - she smiles. Tim laughs.  
\- Yeah, sure, - he says. - But pizza is on you, - he says. - And next time don’t forget the sauce.

**Author's Note:**

> Already have an idea for the next part of the series, just you wait, it will be amazing.


End file.
